


K is for Kisses

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [11]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka





	K is for Kisses

Lord Havelock Vetinari, Patrician of Ankh-Morpork, Supreme Ruler of the city, and trained assassin is a reserved man. He is not prone to emotional outbursts. His voice is almost always calm. When he is displeased or angry there is an edge to it, but it is never strained or raised. His subjects rarely see him smile, and they never see him laugh. His movements are graceful, and deadly, and minimal. He can become so still that he can disappear amongst a crowd. 

There are many who question if he is human. Could a human be so calm, so unemotional, so devoid of reaction? Could a human deliver such a piercing glare that grown men tremble in their boots? What exactly  _ is _ the Patrician, if not human?

His Grace, His Excellency, The Duke of Ankh; Sir Samuel Vimes, Commander of the City Watch knows very well that the Patrician is human. He has seen him bleed, he has seen him laugh, he has seen him fear, and he has seen him lose control. He knows that what the people of the city see is all that Havelock Vetinari  _ wants _ them to see. The face that is presented to the public is a very different face to that which he shows in private. And in the most private of places, Sam Vimes sees the whole of the man.

He sees how he loves, and how he laughs, and how he cries. He sees how a touch can elicit a gasp, and how a loving word whispered in an ear can set his eyelashes to fluttering. He also sees how the man can express himself through a kiss.

Havelock Vetinari has many kinds of kisses, and Sam Vimes has received them all.

There is the chaste kiss to the lips, used for hello, and goodbye, and to say goodnight.

There is the soft kiss to the cheek, used to say thanks for the tea.

There is the open mouthed, wanting kiss, used when curled together on the couch at the end of a long day.

There is the hot, wet, tongue twisting kiss, used in the dark when all he wants is more.

There is the needy, lingering kiss, used when they have to part but neither wants to go.

There is the hard, angry kiss, used when he’s mad but not wanting to say goodbye in case he doesn’t come back.

There’s the delicate butterfly kisses, used all over to tickle and tease.

There’s the sleepy, languid kiss, used when his lover disappears in the middle of the night.

There’s the hard, passionate kiss, used to assure them that they’re both still alive.

And finally there’s the soft kiss to the ear, used just before the words ‘I love you’ are whispered.

Havelock Vetinari is the most human man that Sam Vimes knows. 


End file.
